Love Recipe
by Shasad Naoko
Summary: "El avión ha sido partido a la mitad por el rayo, se volvio a cuartear al momento de caer al mar, al parecer no hay sobrevivientes" Dos frágiles corazones se rompieron en ese instante. Alejarse del dolor los llevará a convivir juntos. La enfermedad que la aqueja la obliga a no decir palabra. ¿Que haces?. La receta perfecta.
1. Decir adiós

**Naruto y sus personajes NO me pertenecen, ambos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los utilizo para crear mis fantasías.**

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

_**12 de noviembre del 2011, primer capítulo terminado **_

**.**

**.**

**. Decir adiós .**

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

_Joven Sasuke, ¿necesita algo más? – pregunto un mayordomo de edad avanzada a un joven acostado en un sofá.

_No, gracias… ¿Dónde está Itachi? –

_El joven Itachi salió, no dijo a qué hora volvería –

_Ya veo… ¿mis padres? –

_No hemos tenido noticias de ellos, la aerolínea informo de una fuerte turbulencia en el viaje pero perdieron la comunicación, nada más se ha sabido –

_Puedes retirarte – el hombre salió lentamente de la sala y cerró la puerta tras él.

El joven se incorporó un poco y prendió el televisor para luego volver a recostarse, Uchiha Sasuke sentía la preocupación por primera vez en su vida y no le agrado; alto, fornido, ojos y cabello negro azabache, un porte de príncipe y rasgos de aristócrata era la forma más acertada para describirlo, heredero junto con su hermano de un gran imperio, acciones por todas partes, empresas y uno que otro negocio pequeño como hoteles, joyerías, boutiques y muchas más.

Hoy en particular se sentía extraño, justo antes de despertar sintió un pinchazo de dolor a la altura del pecho, sin perder tiempo fue al médico, solo para que le dijeran que se encontraba en perfecto estado de salud; sin embargo desde ese episodio, la mañana transcurrió bastante lenta y molesta hasta que recibió noticias de la aerolínea en la que sus padres había comprado sus boletos unos días antes; el asunto era que el avión donde los señores Uchiha viajaban sufrió una enorme turbulencia y toda la tripulación junto con los pasajeros estaban en peligro. Itachi tomo medidas de inmediato y salió al aeropuerto para saber más en concreto qué demonios era lo que pasaba.

Sasuke dejo el canal de noticias y aventó el control a la alfombra, perezosamente se levantó, camino lentamente a la gran ventana que daba al jardín y contemplo como las gotas de lluvia empapaban el verde pasto recién cortado haciendo pequeños charcos de lodo a cada tanto, las gotas de lluvia que caían en el ventanal resbalaban lentamente simulando un llanto triste, que era exactamente lo que él sentía en ese momento.

"_los ojos del mundo están puestos en un acontecimiento sin precedentes, hace unos momentos informábamos acerca de un problema en uno de los motores de un __**Boeing**__ lo que derivo en una gran turbulencia… "_

Como impulsado por un resorte brinco del ventanal al sofá y puso especial atención al reporte del noticiero, era lo único que podía hacer en esos momentos.

".."

.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

**.**

".."

"_Hasta hace algunas horas los experimentados pilotos estabilizaron la nave a la espera de una pista de aterrizaje para semejante monstruo, por desgracia no hay ninguna cerca en el lugar donde se encuentran, como recordaran este avión se dirigía a . por lo que debía recorrer el mar, en estos momentos se encuentran sobrevolando el Océano Pacifico, el lugar poblado mas cercano es Hawai pero un cambio de ruta podría perjudicar todavía más la estabilidad del avión, seguiremos informando conforme pasen los minutos… les pedimos a todas las personas que ven esto eleven sus oraciones para todos los que están abordo… "_

Sentada en el suelo de una habitación, rosa fucsia y blanco perla, estaba una chica aun enfundada en sus ropas de dormir, un mal presentimiento la despertó muy temprano por la mañana y lo primero que hizo fue preguntar a todo el personal de su mansión por sus padres, pero todos le decían lo mismo: salieron al aeropuerto.

Hace meses sus padres estaban divorciándose, tirando por la borda casi 21 años de matrimonio pero extrañamente la semana pasada despidieron a sus abogados, rompieron los papeles de dicho trámite y decidieron darse una segunda luna de miel, todo esto ante los incrédulos ojos verdes de su hija, su única hija, se irían por algunas semanas, meses incluso, lo único que querían era recuperar su amor.

A Sakura Haruno le pareció una idea increíble y más que nadie apoyaba la decisión, solo que ahora se sentía la culpable numero uno si algo peor llegaba a suceder.

Su sedoso cabello rosa estaba aun desarreglado, a pesar de haber dormido bien tenía grandes ojeras marcadas alrededor de sus ojos, su fino rostro estaba tenso y su mirada verde siempre llena de vida, ahora solo era un fantasma… sus ojos estaban opacos y sin brillo; lo único que hacía era mirar la pared contraria e imaginar que el divorcio, incluso, había sido mejor. Sabía que la principal causa del cambio de sus padres era ella y su odiosa enfermedad, por eso no se separaron; no podían dejarla sola.

".."

.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

**.**

".."

"_Se informa de un desesperado intento de parte de los pilotos para tratar de aterrizar, los últimos reportes indican que viraron a Hawai para intentar salvar a todos los que van a bordo del avión. Las turbulencias son cada vez más violentas y el clima no ayuda en mucho, una fuerte tormenta azota la costa de Hawai y se informa peligro de rayos y vientos de más de 100 km/h… en breve mas información"._

".."

.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

**.**

".."

**(Sasuke)**

(Sakura) 

**-esto no me puede estar pasando a mí… maldición –**

-no, no, no… por favor no… Dios por favor no –

"_Un rayo alcanzo la cola del avión, las maniobras se están volviendo una misión imposible, ¡santo cielo! La parte posterior del enorme avión se esta incendiando, es imposible saber lo que las personas que están en su interior piensan, seguramente piensan en su familia, hijos, sobrinos, padres… toda la gente que está rezando por ellos… "_

-tienen que salvarse… la isla no está lejos pueden hacerlo – y Sakura se estaba volviendo presa de la desesperación

**-¡¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS PIENSAN LOS ESTUPIDOS PILOTOS?! **– bramo el Uchiha frente a su televisor

"_Según expertos, la visión de los pilotos es nula debido al humo y las nubes que estorban su avance… ¡LA PARTE MEDIA ESTA COLAPSANDO! Un rayo acaba de partir por la mitad al avión, está cayendo en picada directo al mar, la guardia costera de Hawai está saliendo justo ahora para intentar rescatar a los sobrevivientes… los pedazos del avión han impactado de lleno sobre la superficie del mar, el avión sufrió dos cuarteaduras mas al momento del impacto… el clima será un factor del que dependerán las maniobras de rescate, ahora mismo la guardia costera está teniendo serias dificultades debido a la tormenta, estaremos atentos a cualquier cambio, manténgase con nosotros con esta cobertura especial aquí en… "_

En dos lugares, al mismo tiempo, dos televisores fueron apagados. Un dolor insoportable embargo a dos corazones apretándolos hasta dejarlos secos.

Jarrones, libros, adornos y todo lo que estuviera cerca era aventado por todas partes, el ventanal principal de la sala fue roto y la lluvia se coló a la habitación, era así porque Sasuke no tenía otra forma para expresar su dolor, no podía llorar pero se sentía impotente, triste y destrozado, mientras que en una habitación rosada, un gran espejo de cuerpo completo era reducido a nada, peluche y perfumes se estrellaban contra una pared y las lagrimas de un llanto descontrolado corrían por las mejillas de Sakura… empleados de ambos lugares escuchaban todo detrás de las puertas muy preocupados. En el interior ambos jóvenes no eran muy diferentes, los dos eran frágiles e inestables y esa era la mayor preocupación del personal.

".."

.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

**.**

".."

Cerca de una hora después de las terribles noticias Itachi volvió a su casa con el ánimo y el corazón destrozados, había llorado mucho y aun no era suficiente pero tenía muchas otras cosas que atender; principalmente a su hermano. Al llegar a la mansión encontró a todo el personal arremolinado ante la puerta del pequeño salón, todos con cara de frustración sin saber qué hacer.

-¿Dónde está? –

-sigue adentro señor, no ha salido para nada –

-bien… tomen lo que resta del día, mañana comenzaremos con los preparativos para una ceremonia en su memoria… -

-si señor – contestaron todos al mismo tiempo y abandonaron el lugar.

-¿Sasuke? … - lentamente Itachi abrió la puerta e ingreso a la sala, el lugar era un completo desastre y un viento incontrolable se colaba por la ventana rota - ¿Dónde rayos se metió? – susurro para si mismo; con un paso lento se coló totalmente al interior de la sala solo para ver mejor el desastre, parecía que un huracán paso por ahí; fijo su vista al exterior de la casa y pudo ver a Sasuke arrodillado en el césped mojado y su rostro mirando fijamente el cielo gris mientras gotas de lluvia lo cobijaban bajo un manto gélido y triste. Por respeto no se acerco.

-¿crees que se hayan salvado? – fue la pregunta detonante de todas las emociones que Itachi fue cargando durante el día, su hermano estaba ya de pie sin importarle el clima y mucho menos su salud, lo que quería era saber de sus padres.

-yo… yo… no lo sé – dijo finalmente el mayor, Sasuke se dio la vuelta lentamente fue entonces que su hermano pudo verlo mejor, la lluvia disimulaba muy bien las lagrimas que resbalaban sobre el rostro sombrío del menor, el agua caída del cielo también limpio los restos de sangre que quedaban en las manos del joven después de haber roto la ventana y dar de puños a la pared; ofrecía un aspecto lamentable.

-debo lucir patético – susurro para sí mismo – a madre no le gustara encontrarme así y padre seguramente me gritara – Itachi no pudo reprimir las lágrimas que se juntaban en sus ojos, su "pequeño" hermano estaba en la negación y quizás a un paso de la locura.

-Sasuke… - mecánicamente el joven entro en la salita y tomo asiento en un sillón mojado – Sasuke ve a cambiarte – ordeno Itachi, el otro solamente levanto la mirada sin ver un punto fijo y volvió a bajarla.

-¿Por qué tenían que ir Itachi? –

-no lo sé –

-¿¡PODRIAS DECIR OTRA COSA!? – Pidió a gritos y se levanto del sillón–EL MALDITO AVIÓN CAYO AL MAR… SE DESPEDAZO… todos murieron – termino en un susurro desgarrador

-no sé qué decir hermano, cualquier cosas que diga no aliviara tu dolor o el mío – tomo asiento en uno de los sofás mojados, con la mirada clavada en el suelo no podía más que pensar en el terrible suceso.

-a partir de aquí… ¿qué? – pregunto Sasuke

-no tengo idea – le respondió su hermano – la empresa de papá tendré que manejarla yo… tú debes terminar la escuela y… -

-también quiero formar parte de la empresa –

-pero Sasuke… -

-puedo combinar la escuela, los entrenamientos y el trabajo, solo dime que hacer –

-¿estás seguro? –

-madre lo hubiera querido así – el menor de los Uchiha se encamino lentamente al librero, saco un libro forrado de un azul eléctrico, lo miro como si fuera la cosa más importante del mundo, tal vez así era – ella insistió tanto en hacer este ridículo álbum – susurro – fotos y mas fotos, tu y yo vestidos de niñas solo para complacerla y papá con la cara roja de ver a sus dos hombrecitos vestidos así –

-me acuerdo muy bien de eso y de tu primera competencia, de eso también hay foto ¿no? –

-sí, mamá gritando como loca en las gradas y papá con el entrenador cerca de la piscina, pero gane, nadie es mejor nadando como yo –

-tampoco nadie esta tan cobarde como tú - dijo Itachi – tu estúpida fobia con los payasos, esa foto donde sales colgado de mi cuello llorando porque un payaso se te acerco en el circo – compuso una triste sonrisa – la primera foto es la boda de nuestros padres –

-Mamá estaba hermosa ese día – recordó Sasuke – no sé porque debían casarse formalmente después de tanto tiempo –

-por el civil y por la iglesia no es lo mismo – le dijo su hermano – para mamá esa boda significaba mucho y papá siempre la complacía en todo –

-eran felices… espero que lo sigan siendo haya donde quieran que estén –

-así será – sentencio el otro

- ¿Qué vamos hacer? –

-dije a la servidumbre que mañana comenzaríamos los preparativos para una ceremonia… pero creo que sería mejor esperar por ver que dice la guardia costera, preferiría tener sus cuerpos aquí –

-¿Cuánto va a tardar eso? –

-no lo sé, una semana, un mes… -

-3 días – dijo Sasuke – solo démosles 3 días, a partir de entonces, organizaremos la ceremonia, que se haga al quinto día, no quiero esperar más –

-Sasuke… -

-no hay otra forma de tomarlo Itachi, iré a mi habitación… mañana me presentare en la empresa… faltare a la escuela – dijo esto salió de la sala y dejo solo a su hermano

-Sasuke – susurro, la noche abrigaba lentamente los alrededores, poco a poco esa obscuridad consumió al mayor de los Uchiha y lo hizo parte de la cegadora tristeza que cargaba – Sasuke – volvió a decir con la misma debilidad anterior, entonces salió igual que su hermano lo había hecho antes, se paro igual que él en medio de la lluvia pero a diferencia de él… no lloro – Sasuke… no quiero que me odies tal como lo hago yo, puedo soportar mi odio pero no puedo cargar con el tuyo, es mi culpa que mamá y papá no estén aquí, yo debí ir a atender esos negocios… no ellos… -

".."

.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

**.**

".."

La lluvia azotó toda la región, por la acera corrían personas tratando en vano de resguardarse del agua, perros, gatos, todos los animales, incluso los nocturnos, buscaban un lugar donde esconderse de las frías gotas, todos corrían, menos alguien. Sakura.

En su estado de impotencia rompió todo lo que había en su habitación, debido a su falta de fuerza no acabo también con los muebles, de buena gana lo hubiera hecho. Estaba sentada en su balcón contemplando a las personas que pasaban frente a su "casa", la gran distancia que ponía el jardín entre la acera y su balcón no era un impedimento para que ella viera como una pareja cuidaba celosamente a su pequeño hijo y entre los dos ponían sus cuerpos contra la lluvia con tal que a él no le pasara nada. Recordó a sus padres. Lloró.

Un inmenso dolor la ataco repentinamente, el mismo dolor por el cual sus padres no se divorciaron, su maldita enfermedad que cargaba desde niñ dolor le recorrió todo el cuerpo doblegándola por completo, grito de dolor, de ambos dolores. Su enfermedad le recordaría siempre porque sus padres no se separaron, su dolor le recordaría de por vida porque perdió a sus padres…

**.**

**.**

"**.."**

**.**

**[_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**.**

"**.."**

**.**

.

**Ojala les haya gustado, este es un fic en el que vengo trabajando, como se dieron cuenta, desde el 2011 y aún sigo creando capítulos. **

**Fic inspirado en el libro de Kyoichi Katayama "**_**Un grito de amor desde el centro del mundo"**_**.**

**Lo leí alrededor de hará ya año y medio más o menos, no recuerdo muy bien, pero es un libro que me hizo llorar y sentir muchas cosas, si ya lo leyeron me van a entender sino, léanlo es una obra increíble de este señor.**

**Tambien esta inspirado en el video **_**As a man**_** de **_**Gummy**_**, cantante de Corea del Sur. **

**La idea es total y completamente mia. **

**Habrá unos capítulos en los que, al inicio del mismo, encuentren alguna recomendación sobre una canción. Esto es, en parte, para darle un toque especial a la lectura y porque algunos capítulos tendrán relación con las canciones. **

**Y, sin más por el momento, me despido. Les deseo un feliz inicio de semana y demás.**

_**Shasad.**_


	2. Realidad

**Naruto y sus personajes NO me pertenecen, ambos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los utilizo para crear mis fantasías.**

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

_**23 de marzo del 2012, terminado.**_

**.**

**. Realidad .**

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**.**

**.**

-Señorita Haruno… la señorita Yamanaka y la señorita Hyuuga están aquí – aviso la sirvienta a una gran puerta cerrada con llave - ¿señorita Haruno? – insistió dando golpecitos

-Está bien – dijo Hinata – nosotros nos encargamos –

-pero… -

-pero nada – rebatió la rubia – es hora que la frentona salga de ahí, ya hiciste tu trabajo, puedes retirarte –

-con su permiso –

La noticia dio la vuelta al mundo y causo gran conmoción en Japón debido a la muerte de dos matrimonios influyentes: Uchiha y Haruno. Grupos de rescate se desplegaron a lo largo y ancho del incidente para salvar a todos los sobrevivientes posibles pero no encontraron ninguno, habían pasado ya cinco días del incidente, los mismos que Sakura permaneció encerrada en su habitación negándose a salir, recibir condolencias o preparar un funeral.

Hatake Kakashi, tío de Sakura, movilizó a su gente para traer el cuerpo de su hermana y su cuñado, pero por desgracia los grupos de rescate aun no encontraban sus cadáveres, el hecho que la mitad del avión se hundiera en el mar reducía considerablemente la esperanza de recuperarlos, pero eso no era lo que mas le preocupaba sino la depresión de su sobrina. En cuanto supo del accidente literalmente corrió a la mansión Haruno solo para darse de topes contra una puerta de roble cerrada por dentro, luego de 5 días y muchos intentos fallidos decidió recurrir a sus amigas, justo ese día sería el funeral en memoria de sus padres, no era de cuerpo presente pero si algo muy significativo y quería que ella estuviera presente.

-¡Sakura-chan! – gritaba Hinata muy preocupada y con la esperanza que su amiga abriera – abre por favor, no es bueno sufrir solo, no mueras de tristeza –

-¡Frentona abre de una jodida vez! –

-Ino-chan, se un poco mas sutil –

-la sutileza no va con Sakura… - llevo su mano entre su cabello y se saco una horquilla

-¿Qué vas hacer? –

-si no nos quiere abrir, vamos a entrar por las malas –

-se va a enojar –

-pues cualquier reacción es mejor que ninguna – un débil clic se escucho de la cerradura y cedió el paso a ambas chicas. Ante ellas estaba una habitación destruida y en tinieblas, pedazos de espejo roto esparcidos por el suelo, ropa desgarrada, perfumes y peluches por todas partes, pero no había señales de la dueña del cuarto.

-¿Sakura? – pregunto una temerosa Hinata a medida que avanzaba entre el desastre. Tropezó con las cortinas y cayo al suelo haciendo mucho ruido.

-¡Hinata! – regaño Ino – haces mucho ruido –

-lo siento, me caí y me encontré con tanas cosas rotas- ironizó

-de eso hay por todas partes – le dijo Ino sin captar la ironía de sus palabras – pero no veo a Sakura por ningún lado –

-tal vez en el baño – susurro Hinata, ambas jóvenes se encaminaron a la puerta del baño, escucharon sollozos y una esperanza surgió dentro de ambas – Sakura – llamo la de ojos perla, con la oreja pegada en la puerta ambas escucharon movimiento dentro del baño, cayeron botes, corrió agua, pasos apresurados de aquí para allá y una que otra maldición de parte de Sakura.

-abres o abro yo – advirtió Ino – ya fueron 5 días Sakura, las muchachas del servicio dijeron que no has tomado tu medicina –

-sabes que debes hacerlo – siguió Hinata – los dolores son muy fuertes como para soportarlos sin la morfina –

-¿Qué sentido tiene tomar esas cosas? – Escucharon que rebatía – mis padres ya no están, ¿para qué voy a curarme? –

-no pienses así – susurro Hinata – tienes una vida por delante, muchas cosas que hacer… -

-¿una vida? – la puerta del baño se abrió de improviso, una muchacha desaliñada, ojerosa y muy débil salió de el, su bata de dormir paso a una extraña mescla café claro con azul cielo – una estúpida, débil, molesta y absurda vida que costo la de mis padres – su voz era áspera y muy ronca, mostraba signos de resfriado, Ino y Hinata no podían hacer otra cosa mas que escucharla - ¿tienen idea del porque no se divorciaron? Fue por mí, para no dejarme sola, por eso subieron a ese avión, por eso se accidentaron… ¡por mi! – de pequeña sufrió demasiado, esa maldita fase de huesos de cristal que resulto ser solamente falta de acido fólico y ahora la nueva etapa de sus malestares: cáncer en su cerebro. Era uno primario, lo más espectacular es que no crecía. Las resonancias magnéticas no mostraban resultados alentadores o desastrosos, todo se mantenía neutral, la biomedicina a la que era sometida era mucho mejor que las quimioterapias, un poco más lenta pero igualmente servía, actualmente su condición no era la mejor, llevaba 2 cirugías sin mucho éxito, estaba en proceso de viajar a España para una última cirugía y un tratamiento experimental, aunque en las circunstancias actuales nada era seguro.

-Sakura… - susurro Hinata – todo va a estar bien – se acerco a su amiga y la abrazo

-nosotras estaremos contigo siempre, apoyándote, quédate con nosotras – las tres se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo mientras que en el marco de la puerta Kakashi las observaba, ellas eran inseparables.

".."

.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

.

".."

-¿de verdad tenía que venir tanta gente?, tu y yo hubiéramos bastado – le dijo Sasuke a su hermano mayor.

-todas estas personas conocían a nuestros padres – le respondió – vinieron por su cuenta –

-nee Sasuke, no seas tan cruel – le dijo su amigo rubio.

-hmp… -

Un gran número de personas se aglomero alrededor de una carpa blanca, al interior estaba la familia y amigos más cercanos, Sasuke e Itachi estaban al frente, Naruto detrás de ellos. Era una ceremonia sencilla, sin excentricidades, tal y como a sus padres les gustaba vivir, el momento paso rápido, los hermanos y el rubio fueron los últimos en irse.

-me gustaría despertarme en mi cama y creer que todo esto es una pesadilla – susurro Itachi

-es una pesadilla… y se llama realidad – le dijo su hermano, sortearon las lapidas que se encontraban en su camino para llegar a la vereda que los llevaría a la salida, Sasuke iba al frente. Prácticamente era un zombi.

-¡QUIERO QUE TODOS SE VAYAN! – El grito llamo la atención de los chicos, quienes se detuvieron frente a una carpa negra donde al parecer se celebraba un velorio – ¡ELLOS NO ESTAN MUERTOS! – una chica gritaba.

-Sakura-chan… - susurro Naruto y se acerco lentamente, ambos Uchiha lo siguieron a distancia.

".."

.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

.

".."

Una persona tras otra llegaba a la tétrica carpa negra.

Sakura junto a Ino y Hinata estaban sentadas al frente de 2 ataúdes, en cada uno había una fotografía de sus padres, todos le daban el pésame.

Kakashi, su tío y Anko, su novia, estaban a un lado de ella, no podía dejarla sola.

Un amigo de su padre, la vecina, el portero del restaurante, amigas de su madre, eran las personas que ella podía reconocer, los demás… los demás eran solamente hipócritas que iban a regodearse de la pena ajena; personas que nos les importa en lo mas mínimo el dolor que estaba sintiendo, solo fueron para asegurarse si era verdad que los Haruno murieron. Accionistas dejaban escapar una que otra sonrisa. Tenían el mercado para ellos solos.

Sakura no podía soportar a esas personas ahí, estaba lleno de ellos, todos con sus falsas palabras, todos esperando que lleve a la ruina lo que sus padres construyeron.

Un hombre, dueño de una empresa competencia de sus padres, se acerco.

-lo siento mucho, es una suerte que tú estés bien – notó sarcasmo en su voz – digo, pensé que tu enfermedad no te permitiría estar aquí – era un imbécil – espero que la empresa no decaiga, pero si no estás segura de poder llevarla… puedes venderla – Kakashi lo escucho.

-este no es el momento ni el lugar para decir estupideces – Sakura vio a su tío, estaba enojado.

-tranquilo Hatake, me preocupa el mercado, ya sabes, con la muerte de Takumo y Natsuki las cosas se pondrán feas – volvió su vista a la chica – siempre puedes vender cuando no sabes que hacer… - un golpe con mucha fuerza fue a dar directo al rostro de aquel tipo. Cayo al suelo con los ojos bien abiertos y una expresión de confusión pura.

-váyase al diablo – Sakura estaba de pie con el brazo estirado y lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas - ¡todos váyanse al demonio! – Se acerco al tipo – escuche muy bien, todos escúchenme, mis padres están vivos, en algún lugar y cuando vuelvan, usted y todos ellos desearan no haber nacido –

-tus padres murieron – le dijo él – nunca van a volver, pequeña, ¿Por qué no lo entiendes? –

-¡QUIERO QUE TODOS SE VAYAN! – Empujo a la gente lejos de la carpa – ¡ELLOS NO ESTAN MUERTOS! – pateo los ataúdes, volcó las sillas y amenazo con lanzar unas cuantas contra los asistentes, Ino y Hinata trataban de calmarla.

-por favor… retírense – pidió Anko – lo sentimos mucho… por favor, váyanse – poco a poco las personas fueron mermando, Kakashi vigilaba que no se les ocurriera nada mas, en especial aquel hombre, todos se fueron. Tres muchachos estaban cerca de la carpa viendo como todos se iban, fue un desastre.

-ellos no murieron – decía la Haruno – están vivos… ellos están vivos – Ino rodeaba en un fuerte abrazo a su amiga y lloraba junto a ella – no pueden morir – susurro, alzo su mirada para encontrarse con unos ojos negros que la miraban interrogantes. Kakashi vio a los jóvenes.

-Uchiha – susurro el peli plata, se acerco a ellos. –siento mucho lo de sus padres – ellos solo asintieron, él al no saber qué otra cosa hacer agrego – espero que encuentren consuelo pronto, no es nada agradable sentirse así – Itachi lo vio a los ojos.

-lo mismo esperamos nosotros – dijo Sasuke.

-espero, de corazón, que ustedes encuentren ese consuelo también – le dijo el mayor y observo a Sakura, se acerco a ella – se por lo que estas pasando – le dijo, tomo su mano – haces bien en expresar tus sentimientos, de verdad te envidio, reponte pronto – camino de regreso con su hermano – nosotros nos vamos… con permiso – camino a la salida.

-yo me quedo – dijo Naruto – ella es mi amiga y yo… -

-está bien – le dijo Itachi – nos vemos más tarde – reinicio el camino, por su parte Sasuke seguía observando a la chica.

-Sasuke… -

-entiendo Naruto, ella debe estar peor que yo – le dijo su amigo – espero que seas de ayuda – el rubio sonrió, Sasuke dirigió su mirada a la chica, le dedico un seco cabezazo y siguió a su hermano.

Sus ojos verdes siguieron su recorrido, sintió un enorme pesar en esos ojos negros. Ellos también estaban de luto.

Un par de brazos musculosos la rodearon, era su amigo.

-siento mucho no haber estado antes contigo Sakura-chan – le susurro – es solo que no me puedo partir en dos – ella asintió, lloro de nuevo, ahora en brazos de su amigo.

Lloro todo lo que le faltaba, lloró porque se sentía mal, iban a volver, siempre lo hacían. Esta vez no sería diferente, volverían sonriendo.

El chico de cabellos negros volvió su vista a lo lejos, contemplo a Sakura. Ella podía verlo a la distancia, verde y negro chocaron, sus corazones estaban estrujados hasta el punto máximo en que se habían partido en miles de pedazos, ninguno dijo algo, pero se entendieron bien. Él se fue y ella se quedo ahí.

Pensó que podría hacer cualquier cosa por ver vida en esos ojos negros. Pensó que no debían verse así. Y luego pensó que ella también se veía así.

**.**

**.**

"**.."**

**.**

**[_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**.**

"**.."**

**.**

.

**Aquí estoy de nuevo, actualice antes porque quiero decirles algunas cosas.**

**1.- Este fic no tendrá personajes inventados, solo personajes que hayan aparecido en el anime/manga.**

**2.-Pienso actualizarlo cada semana y media, si tengo algún atraso espero que sea mínimo.**

**3.- No tengo conocimiento pleno a cerca acerca de la enfermedad, investigue muy poco acerca de la misma y aunque hubiera hecho una investigación extensa, no la comprendería por completo. La mención a cerca de la biomedicina es cierta, no recuerdo donde lo leí pero el lugar de origen no es España. Elegí el lugar al azar. **

**Si a alguien le resultase ofensivo este tema, mis disculpas. **

**Bueno, creo que es todo lo que tengo por decir hasta ahora.**

**Agradezco enormemente a quienes lo han leído, es lo mejor para mí. Y, en adelante, las cosas irán mejor. **

**Haré todo lo que este en mis manos para que este fic sea de lo mejor.**

**Shasad.**


	3. Consternación

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**Aclaración: Naruto y sus personajes NO me pertenecen, ambos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los utilizo para crear mis fantasías.**

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

_**Capitulo terminado en domingo 22 de abril 2012**_

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**. Consternación .**

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

_Una semana después…_

.

.

.

5:00 a.m.

El ruido del despertador la sobre salto, estiro su mano para apagarlo pero solo consiguió tirarlo al suelo. Se levanto, tomo el aparato y lo apago, lo dejo sobre su cama y camino hacia la ventana; al parecer sería un día soleado, miro al cielo. Suspiro. Aun tenía esperanzas que sus padres estuvieran con vida.

-señorita Sakura – llamaron a la puerta – ¿Qué desea para desayunar? – siempre la misma pregunta.

-sorpréndanme – le respondió, escucho como la muchacha se alejaba. Otro suspiro.

Decidió comenzar arreglarse para la escuela, después de todo solo le quedaban algunas semanas antes de las vacaciones, aun tenía que arreglar el intercambio a España y que su solicitud al nuevo tratamiento fuera aceptado. No se dejaría vencer, no después de lo que aquel hombre le dijo, además estaba segura que sus padres vivían, ellos volverían.

Tomo su toalla, entro al baño, debía pensar muy bien qué hacer.

".."

.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

.

".."

8:30 a.m.

Itachi veía por el gran ventanal del último piso, las personas le parecían tan diminutas desde ahí, el mismo se sentía diminuto. Casi a dos semanas del accidente y los sentimientos seguían a flor de piel, no se sentía seguro de mirar a su hermano a los ojos, se sentía culpable del accidente.

-_Señor Uchiha_ – dijo la secretaria por una pequeña bocina – _le recuerdo que a las 9 tiene junta con la directiva – _

-gracias – respondió presionando un pequeño botón.

"_acabas de regresar, Sasuke y tú deben tener mucho que platicar_", eso le había dicho su madre antes de tomar el contrato que él tenía que cerrar en América, ellos fueron para que los hermanos se vieran. Quien iba a imaginarse que ahora él ni siquiera veía a su hermano, trataba de estar lo más ocupado posible, llegar tarde a casa, permanecer lo menos posible en ella, después de todo su hermano aun tenia los deberes de la universidad, no podía faltar; pero venían las vacaciones de verano, seguramente lo tendría todo el día en la empresa. Suspiro tarde o temprano se enteraría de la realidad, tenía miedo de su reacción.

".."

.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

.

".."

11:00 A.M.

Economía, la peor clase de todo el día, a él que le importaba el poder de producción de estados unidos, lo que quería era que ya acabará para irse a la empresa para ayudar a su hermano, últimamente no se veían tanto como a él le gustaría, pareciera que Itachi intentará evitarlo.

-Sasuke… - llamo Naruto – hey, Sasuke… -

-hn… -

-¿Qué fue lo último que dijo el profesor? Solo apunte… en 1789 el mercado inicio su expansión… ¿sabes que sigue? – silencio - ¿lo apuntaste? – silencio – tendré que levantar la mano y preguntarle que fue lo último que dicto –

Volvió a su letargo, ni siquiera eso le importaba, solo quería salir corriendo de ahí, ya no quería nada más.

.

".."

.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

.

".."

.

1:30 P.M.

-¿¡Cómo que un año!? – grito Sakura - ¿sabe cuánto tengo pidiendo el intercambio? Esto es… -

-señorita, el papeleo es demasiado, usted pide cambio a otro continente, sus papeles tienen que pasar por un examen muy riguroso, además tenemos que revisar los pasaportes, en fin, son varias cosas las que se tienen que hacer –

-sí, eso lo sé… ¿pero un año? Eso es demasiado –

-bueno, puede tomarlo o dejarlo, usted elige señorita –

-bien… tome mis datos – tomo asiento en la oficina y espero, de cualquier modo debía hacerlo, no tenia opción.

.

".."

.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

.

".."

.

2:00 P.M.

-ya era hora – bufo Sasuke molesto – ese maestro pensaba matarme de aburrimiento con su historia sobre la guerra fría –

-bueno fue un suceso trascendental en la historia… además era la clase de historia… me pregunto que esperabas – le dijo Naruto.

Ambos iban camino a la salida, Sasuke seguía maldiciendo las clases y lo aburridas que eran, su amigo solo negaba, era imposible decirle que estaba equivocado, "**Uchiha siempre tiene la razón" **pensó Naruto antes de darse por vencido.

.

.

A la misma hora Sakura salió de las oficinas, las secretarias eran realmente unas lentas, si no era una cosa era otra, era increíble.

-media hora de mi preciada vida tirada con estas mujeres – bufo, se dirigió a la salida –espero que esto valga la pena – se sento en una de las bancas que había en la entrada, esperaba que fueran por ella.

-de verdad Sasuke, es imposible que digas eso, obviamente si ponemos a Goku contra Chuck Norris, Goku gana –

-obviamente tu cerebro está hecho una plasta – le dijo a su amigo, estaban en la entrada de la universidad.

-¿plasta?, mira quien lo dice, quien no cree en el poder de Goku, ¡Es Goku! –

A Sakura le llamo la atención aquel grito, juraría que era Naruto, se puso de pie para buscar entre la muchedumbre que se aglomero en la entrada y lo vio, ahí dando manotazos al aire y gritando a todo lo que los pulmones le daban estaba el rubio, sonrió inconscientemente y se acerco a él.

-claro ahora dime que Santa Claus no existe – decía el rubio ofendido

-eso es… -

-No existe y hay un demonio debajo de tu cama – interrumpió Sakura al moreno – lo siento – le dijo cuando se dio cuenta de su error – es que esta es la manera más practica de terminar con sus delirios, si no lo hacía comenzaría a decir que tiene un extraterrestre encerrado en un frasco de mayonesa –

-pero es cierto –

-jaja, cállate baka – rubio y rosado se mesclaron en un fuerte abrazo, hacia una semana que no se veían, desde el funeral.

-y… ¿como estas? – pregunto Naruto encubriendo su "espero que no estés demasiado triste por lo de tus padres"

-estoy bien, todo va bien – le respondió forzando una sonrisa.

-hmp… fingir esa sonrisa no te ayuda en nada – dijo Sasuke – Naruto no es tan idiota –

-¿disculpa? – dijo una ofendida Sakura

-ejeje… ¡Sakura-chan! – grito Naruto – no te he presentado a mi amigo – dijo cambiando de tema – se llama Uchiha Sasuke-teme –

-no me digas teme, dobe –

-¡no le digas dobe a Naruto, baka! – grito la peli rosa al chico.

-¿a quién le dijiste baka? –

-no veo a nadie más por aquí – le respondió Sakura

-ella se llama Sakura Haruno – Naruto se interpuso entre sus dos amigos antes de que empezaran a matarse entre sí – la conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, la secundaria creo –

-hmp… el idiota me conoce a mi desde el jardín de niños –

-eso no te quita lo tonto –

-de flor de cerezo no tienes nada… ¡molesta! –

-¡gruñón! –

-gritona –

-idiota –

-fea –

-arrogante –

-mal educada –

-¡Sakura-chan! ¡Llegaron por ti! – grito el rubio luego de ver el auto que siempre la iba a recoger – se te hará tarde, anda, apresúrate – jalo a su amiga y la condujo al auto – lamento mucho lo que paso, por lo general no habla –

-descuida, me divertí – dijo sonriendo – me distraje un poco de mis cosas, él perdió a sus padres, espero que piense igual que yo… nos vemos Naruto-kun –

-si – sonrio, después de todo sirvió de algo, se dio la vuelta solo para encontrar a Sasuke recargado en la pared con una media sonrisa.

-no soportaría estar con esa mujer más de 15 minutos en un mismo lugar – siseo – pero le debo una, olvide lo aburridas que son las clases – el Uzumaki sonrió de nuevo, no fue tan malo. Ambos emprendieron el camino con dirección a la casa del rubio, había algunas tareas que hacer, luego Sasuke iría a la empresa.

.

".."

.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

.

".."

.

6:00 P.M.

-¿así que dentro de un mes? – pregunto Sakura a su tío

-eje… si, Anko y yo no quisimos esperar mas, además no queremos que el bebé que espera nazca sin que sus padres estén casados – Hatake Kakashi y Sakura vestían la típica ropa del chef, pantalón color negro, camisa y delantal blanco, solo el gran gorro que normalmente usaban no lo tenían, era molesto trabajar con eso en la cocina.

-vaya, pues felicidades – abrazó al peli plata

-si no es mucho mi atrevimiento, Sakura, me gustaría hacer público el compromiso este fin de semana, en tu casa –

-no se diga más querido tío, preparare algo exquisito para esa fecha – sonrió, tenia que estar feliz por su tío.

-Sakura-san – llamo un mesero – el cliente que ordeno el Yakitori y el Tepan Yaki quiere ver al chef –

-bien, ya voy – limpio sus manos con un trapo y salió de la cocina, se detuvo un momento frente a la gloriosa imagen que tenia frente a ella, el primer restaurante que su padre fundo, la célula de todos los demás que había a lo largo y ancho de Japón, especializados en comida no solo japonesa sino en toda la asiática y alguno que otro sabor de occidente. Estaba orgullosa de ser la gerente, con ayuda de su tío por supuesto, los restaurantes, la procesadora de alimentos y la comercializadora de cerámica iban viento en popa, podía con el paquete mientras sus padres volvían.

-por aquí – dijo el mesero de antes, ella lo siguió – señor, le presento a la chef, Haruno Sakura –

-es un honor que la heredera de este gran imperio gastronómico sea quien preparo nuestros alimentos – comento un señor de avanzada edad.

-me halaga señor, es un placer servir a clientes como usted – dijo ella con una ligera inclinación

-verdaderamente la felicito, esto esta exquisito – dijo la mujer que lo acompañaba

-muchas gracias, si me disculpan, tengo que volver, con permiso – volvió a la cocina.

-tu trato con los clientes está mejorando – le dijo Kakashi, el ahora dueño de la empresa que dejaron sus difuntos padres dedicada a la industria textil y que antes manejaran él y su hermana, debía estar en dicha empresa de tiempo completo pero su verdadera pasión era la comida, asi que apenas se graduó de la universidad de asocio a su cuñado para darle vida a la procesadora de alimentos y a todos y cada uno de los restaurantes, aunque todo era para su sobrina, puesto que el capital era de su cuñado, él estaba feliz de trabajar en lo que amaba, claro, sin descuidar lo demás.

-es lo menos que puedo hacer, además esos señores me agradaron – tomo el gran caso que estaba frente a ella y comenzó a saltear su contenido, le entretenía ver como la comida saltaba y regresaba intacta, definitivamente sus padres estarían orgullosos de ella.

".."

.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

.

".."

8:00 P.M.

-¿Dónde está mi hermano? – pregunto a la secretaria.

-el Señor Itachi se fue hace rato, dijo que no se sentía bien –

-ya veo… voy a pasar – ella asintió.

Dentro de la oficina aun se podía respirar el olor a su padre, fue directo a la silla detrás del escritorio y se sento, aun podía sentirlo. Cerró sus ojos para dejarse llevar por sus recuerdos, en ellos sus padres siempre sonreían, siempre. Giro la silla para dar de frente con el ventanal.

_Flash Back-_

_-Sasuke-chan – dijo una mujer de cabello negro – llegara un día en que tú y tu hermano se encargaran de todo esto – señalo un enorme edificio – los dos trabajaran juntos –_

_-no es necesario que le digas esas cosas al niño, Mikoto, ya llegará el día en que trabaje –_

_-lo sé Fugaku, vamos Sasuke-chan, vayamos por tu hermano a la escuela – el pequeño niño sonriente corrió hasta el automóvil, el recorrido se le antojo eterno hasta que pararon frente a una escuela primaria, muchos niños salían sonrientes al ver a sus padres, él junto a su madre esperaban fuera del auto y cuando vio a su hermano corrió hacia él._

_-¡nii-chan! – grito el más pequeño Uchiha – te extrañaba –_

_-solo me fui por unas 6 horas, no es para tanto – le dijo Itachi palmeando su cabeza – vamos con mamá –_

_-bienvenido Itachi –_

_-madre, dime eso cuando estemos en casa – bromeo Itachi, los tres subieron al auto._

…

_-Aniki – _

_-hn… -_

_-ten un buen viaje – dos jóvenes estaban de pie uno frente a otro, Itachi sonrio de medio lado, con su dedo índice y medio, dio un toque a la frente de su hermano._

_-la próxima vez iremos a donde tú quieras – Sasuke sonrio, su hermano subió al avión. Fue la última vez que ambos sonrieron juntos._

_Fin Flash Back-_

Fijo su cansada vista sobre unos papeles en el escritorio, uno le llamo la atención de sobre manera, lo tomo y lo leyó. Sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión, su respiración antes calmada comenzó a descontrolarse, arrugo dicho papel y con una creciente ira lo arrojo lejos de él, salió de la oficina totalmente encolerizado, asustando incluso a la secretaria, debía llegar a su casa, debía poner las cosas en orden.

.

".."

.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

.

".."

.

8:30 P.M.

-hola precioso – saludo Sakura a su mascota - ¿me extrañaste? – el pequeño perro movía su cola frenéticamente – tan bonito, vamos Orión, cocinare algo para los dos –

-buenas noches señorita Haruno – saludaron las muchachas del servicio - ¿quiere algo en especial? –

-no, pueden retirarse, yo cocinare –

-con su permiso – camino hasta perderse en la cocina, amplia y decorada con pétalos de cerezo en los azulejos; a su madre le encantaba el decorado. Abrió una gaveta de donde saco una barra de pan, saco jamón y mayonesa del refrigerador, no le apetecía nada tan laborioso. Hizo uno para ella y le dio trocitos de jamón a su mascota.

Se recargo en una pared, junto a la puerta que daba al jardín trasero, poco a poco se dejo llevar hasta llegar al suelo, con emparedado en mano cerró los ojos; la luz de la luna se reflejaba por los cristales de la puerta y bañaban a la peli rosa.

Los recuerdos la golpeaban uno a uno, todos ellos cargados de sentimientos que no podía reprimir, se mantenía firme ante la idea de ver a sus padres otra vez pero caía derrotada a cada informe que recibía, era casi imposible que hubieran sobrevivido. Lagrimas surcaron sus ojos y desembocaron en sus mejillas, el emparedado estaba en el suelo, Orión se daría un banquete.

-ellos querían regalarle la casa – susurro – dijeron que nos iríamos los 3 a una casa mas pequeña… ¿debo hacer eso? – le pregunto a su perro.

.

".."

.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

.

".."

.

9:30 P.M.

-¿DONDE ESTA ITACHI? – grito apenas entro a su casa

-señorito Sasuke, tranquilícese – pidió una sirvienta

-BUSCA A MI HERMANO – dio la espalda a la chica para internarse a la biblioteca, tenía que hablar con él, debía hacerlo.

-¿a qué viene tanto grito? – pregunto el mayor de los Uchiha con toda la calma del mundo - ¿pasa algo? –

-¿todavía tienes el descaro de preguntar? Esos negocios, mis padres no tenían nada que ir hacer, ¿Por qué fueron? – Itachi se quedo de piedra, ¿Cómo se entero?

-¿Cómo… ¿-

-papeles en la oficina – tan idiota que olvido tirarlos – responde –

-verás… - la voz le temblaba, tomo asiento – arruine unos negocios – tenía que mentirle aunque fuera un poco, debía echarse toda la culpa – papá decidió ir arreglarlos – "_querían que estuviéramos juntos"_ – mamá no quiso que el viajará solo, así me pidió ir con él – mentiroso – pero me negué y ella lo acompaño – su hermano estaba en shock – murieron por mi culpa – sintió un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula y lo siguiente fue un liquido caliente bajar por su barbilla

-exacto – siseo Sasuke – ¡todo es tu maldita culpa! – los gritos alertaron al personal, algo no andaba bien – por tu estupidez ellos murieron – el mayor volteo el rostro, no quería derramar lagrima alguna – tú los mataste –

-murieron en un accidente… no todo fue mi culpa – su mentira se había ido al hoyo, pero así debía ser, por el bien de él – fue una mala jugada… solo eso –

-te odio – sintió un pinchazo en su interior – no somos hermanos – salió de la biblioteca dando un portazo, escucho como prendía su auto y se iba de la mansión, recargo su cabeza en el respaldo de la silla, una pequeña lagrima se asomo en sus ojos, de alguna manera sería mas sencillo acabar con lo que sus padres iban a resolver.

.

".."

.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

.

".."

.

11:30 P.M.

-¿Qué Sasuke qué? – Naruto estaba en su pequeña casa, con su novia, ambos estaban a punto de quedarse dormidos cuando el celular el rubio sonó, era Itachi – está bien… lo buscaré… Hina-chan lo siento – iban a casarse dentro de 1 año – el teme está haciendo cosas otra vez –

-entiendo, ve con cuidado – le dio un tierno beso, él sonrio para después levantarse y cambiarse lo más rápido posible, su amigo encolerizado era un completo demonio.

.

".."

.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

.

".."

.

11:50 P.M.

-Orión, iremos a dar un paseo – la chica y su mascota salieron de su hogar bajo la luz de la luna, en total secreto, esquivo a la seguridad y salió a la noche estrellada, la brisa que corría era agradable.

.

".."

.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

.

".."

.

12:25 A.M.

Su vista estaba nublada, olía a licor, caminaba dando tumbos y su ropa estaba manchada de maquillaje, ¿había algo peor para Sasuke Uchiha?

El centro de la ciudad casi desierto pero no por eso ausente de autos a esa hora, en un cruce volteo a ambos lados, a su juicio el paso estaba libre, pero no distinguió los faros de un camión, despacio Sasuke camino sobre las líneas peatonales sin percatarse del camión; estaba a punto de sufrir un accidente cuando sintió un fuerte tirón y cayó al pavimento. El camión pasó haciendo sonar su claxon. Se había salvado, mejor dicho, lo habían salvado.

Sintió como algo húmedo se pegaba a su rostro, achico sus ojos para tener una mejor percepción de lo que tenía enfrente, era un perro. UN PERRO LO ESTABA LAMIENDO.

-eres… un total… irresponsable – esa voz, él conocía esa voz – por tu culpa… casi dejo atrás… al pequeño Orión - ¿Orión…? Ah, se refería al perro – tú grandísimo… ¡idiota! – jadeaba, Sakura corrió muy rápido con tal de alcanzar a Sasuke y evitar que tuviera un accidente, el problema era que no estaba acostumbrada a correr. Estaba sentada a un lado del moreno.

-¿idiota? – su voz era torpe - ¿sabes… con… con quien tra…tratas? –

-si, ¡con un ebrio idiota! – le grito la peli rosa – es… una total irresponsabilidad estar caminando a estas horas por la calle – le iba a replicar – es diferente, ¡yo no estoy ebria! – tomo al joven Uchiha del brazo, lo arrastro arriba de la banqueta, ella se sento en una pequeña barda que rodeaba un local – es increíble, ¡Orión ven acá! – el pequeño perro corrió de vuelta con su dueña, meneo su colita y brinco sobre Sasuke.

-quita a tu perro pulgoso – se quejo

-no es pulgoso, no le hables así – bufo, tomo al perro en sus brazos - ¿Qué haces aquí? –

-no te importa – la chica se mordió el labio

-tienes razón, estas ahogado… deberías llamar a tu hermano – su rostro se ensombreció, Sakura se dio cuenta y decidió zanjar el tema – tal vez a Naruto – saco su celular y marco - ¿Naruto?, si soy yo, verás… ¡Hey! ¿A dónde demonios vas Uchiha? – lo jalo de su camisa – bueno, lo que pasa es que encontré a tu amigo, si al mismísimo gran idiota Sasuke, estamos frente al Jardín de Rosas, si el restaurant, bueno, aquí esperamos – guardo el aparato

-hmp… molessshtia –

-primero habla bien – sento a Sasuke en el suelo – aquí esperaras a Naruto, quieras o no – pasados algunos minutos un auto amarillo aparco frente a ellos, de él bajo un rubio enfundado en unos jeans azules y una chamarra negra.

-¡Sasuke! – grito – gracias a todos los santos que te encuentro, estaba preocupado – vio a su amiga – Sakura-chan, ¿Qué haces por aquí? –

-solo caminaba – le respondió – no tenía ganas de estar en casa –

-ya veo, ven, te llevo – entre los dos subieron al Uchiha al asiento trasero, cayo como bulto, Sakura se acomodo adelante con su amigo y en su regazo acomodo al pequeño terrier – Orión, tenía tiempo sin verte – Naruto acaricio al perrito.

Llegaron rápido a la mansión de la chica, ella bajo cargando su mascota, su personal estaba afuera esperándola.

-te escapaste – el rubio lanzo un suspiro – no debes hacerlo –

-tenía que hacerlo, no me dejan casi para nada, gracias Naruto, cuida al ebrio de tu amigo –

-si, descansa Sakura, lo digo enserio –

-si Naruto, lo haré – camino despacio, fue recibida por su personal, Sasuke se asomo apenas por encima del asiento, alcanzo a ver una casa grande y a la chica regalándole una sonrisa.

.

".."

.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

.

".."

.

**Debí subir el capitulo ayer, por cosas de la vida no lo hice. De hecho hubo un momento en que pensé tomarme un tiempo para subirlo pero luego pensé… "si lo hago, muy probablemente me quede más tiempo en la computadora y debo estudiar" Así que resistí, fui fuerte y estudie mis 110 preguntas para el examen de hoy. **

**Bien, agradezco infinitamente a todos los que pasan a leer, a quienes agregan el fic a Favoritos y a los Followers. **

**Los reviews son alimento para mí y mi retorcida imaginación, por favor, ¡aliméntenme!**

**En este capítulo hubo mención de algunos platillos, si a ustedes les interesa puedo agregar una pequeña descripción de ellos al final del capítulo o en mi profile, espero sugerencias. En los próximos capítulos habrá más y hay algunos que he intentando pero no salen tan bien, no soy muy buena en la cocina. **

**Ya no los mareo con mi parloteo, nos vemos dentro de una semana y media. **

**Eat veggies.**


	4. La Casa Perfecta

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**Aclaración: Naruto y sus personajes NO me pertenecen, ambos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los utilizo para crear mis fantasías.**

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

_**Capitulo terminado justo un día después del 3, lunes 23 de abril del 2012.  
La inspiración está llegando a mí.**_

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**. La casa perfecta .**

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**.**

-Muchas felicidades tío y futura tía – Anko y Kakashi estaban que no cabían de la emoción, el anuncio de su boda había sido dado a conocer apenas hace unos segundos, el embarazo de ella era algo que también todos sabían.

El fin de semana llego rápido, en la mansión Haruno se aglomeraron allegados a la pareja, amigos, compañeros, incluidos sus padres. Sakura estaba muy feliz por su tío.

-si me disculpan – la Haruno se dirigió hacia donde estaban sus amigas, Hinata e Ino conversaban animadamente.

-Sakura, le estaba diciendo a Hinata que su vestido tiene que ser a la moda, súper blanco y con una gran cola –

-no quiero nada ostentoso –

-vamos Ino-chan, ya escogerás un vestido cuando te cases – le dijo la rosada

-no me voy a casar, mi destino es ser libre como un pájaro –

-si claro – las tres rieron - ¿Cómo está el amigo de Naruto? –

-está bien, se esta quedando con él, yo volví con mis padres –

-eso es muy desconsiderado de su parte – comento Ino, un camarero paso cerca de ellas y ella tomo una copa – mira que sacarte de su casa – dio un sorbo

-bueno, tiene algunos problemas – dijo Hinata

-déjala, no vamos a cambiar su forma de pensar –

-¿tú como estas? – Pregunto la peli negra - ¿tomas tus medicinas? –

-todos los días, el tío y Anko no dejan de recordármelo, y tengo personal muy eficiente, a las 3 de la mañana se despiertan para asegurarse que me la tome –

-es que te quieren mucho – le dijo Ino

-sí, eso creo, tengo que ir por allá – señalo a la orquesta – hay un anuncio que debo dar –

-¿Kiba y tú se van a casar? – pregunto su rubia amiga

-claro que no, además no se de él desde hace unos meses… no sé cuando vaya a volver –

-¿todavía lo quieres? –

-creo que si – le contesto a Hinata – bueno, luego vuelvo –

.

.

-creo que estoy siendo una molestia para ti –

-como crees – dijo Naruto – me alegra serte de ayuda, no todos los días compartes casa con tu mejor amigo –

-Hmp… gracias – pero Sasuke ya había tomado una decisión

-pero pienso que debes dejar de beber, digo, cuando te encontró Sakura-chan estabas completamente alcoholizado, en vez de sangre tenias vodka –

-ese es problema mío – le dijo – gracias Naruto, tenias que recodarme que le debo mi vida a tu amiga pelo de chicle –

-bueno, es tu culpa, ella solo iba pasando por ahí –

-hn… -

.

.

-**su atención por favor **– Sakura estaba parada en el escenario, su vestido color hueso lucia sobre el decorado color vino – **gracias a todos por venir, me hace muy feliz poder ser parte de la felicidad de mi tío y de Anko, sé que mis padres, de estar aquí presentes, lo estarían también **– hubo un pequeño silencio – **ellos, hace unos meses, tenían un plan. Irnos los tres, junto con Orión, **– el perro ladró – **a una casa pequeña y sin tantos lujos. Esta gran casa se quedaría sola, por eso llegaron a una decisión que hoy quiero cumplir. **– se dirigió a Kakashi y Anko – **Tío, quiero que reciban esta casa como regalo de bodas **– el asombro fue general, la muchedumbre estallo en aplausos, un aturdido Kakashi miraba a la chica mientras que Anko se soltó a llorar – **en verdad quiero que la tengan, y no aceptare un no por respuesta, sigan disfrutando la noche **– bajo del escenario solo para encontrarse con su tío.

-Sakura… esto es demasiado –

-es lo que mis padres querrían –

-si pero… te pagaré –

-de aceptar que me pagues, te saldría debiendo querido tío, haz hecho mucho por mi desde que estaba pequeña –

-pero Sakura… -

-solo no toquen ni un azulejo de la cocina, a mamá le gusta así como esta, no cambies al personal, todos son increíbles y por sobre todo, déjame venir a cocinar las veces que quiera, amo esa cocina –

-no dejarás que le rechace… ¿no? –

-jamás – ambos se abrazaron

-¡Sakura! – Anko venia corriendo hacia la chica – eres increíble Saku-chan, increíble – la rodeo en un gran abrazo, Haruno se sintió muy bien.

.

.

-tu amiga es muy esplendida – le dijo Sasuke a Naruto

-es increíble – le contesto él.

-¡Naruto! – Sakura lo estaba buscando – por fin te encuentro, ¿te molesto si te lo robo unos momentos? –

-por mi, véndelo – Uchiha se fue entre la gente, también tenía que buscar a alguien.

-que humor –

-¿Qué pasa Sakura-chan? –

-tengo un favor que pedirte –

.

.

-Hinata, ¿puedo hablar contigo en privado? –

-este… s-si claro – Sasuke se llevo consigo a Hinata dejando sola a Ino

-bueno, supongo que esperare que alguien quiera ligarme – sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, ya había tomado demasiado.

.

.

-Hinata es la mejor para eso, pídeselo a ella –

-no Naruto, Hinata querrá que me vaya con ella a vivir a casa de sus padres, la verdad no quiero incomodar a Hiashi ni a ti quitarte a tu novia, hazme ese favor –

-pero ella tiene mejor gusto para las casas –

.

.

-se que lo que tú y Naruto tienen realmente funciona, también se lo mucho que lucharon para que tu padre accediera a que vivieras con él, por eso te pido que me ayudes –

-¿Qué es lo que necesitas? –

-que me consigas una casa, un departamento, algo a donde me pueda ir a vivir –

-Naruto conoce mejor tus gustos, él es el mejor para ayudarte –

-si se lo pido a él, probablemente me haga el drama mas grande de la historia y se aferraría que me quede a vivir con él, por favor, Hinata, te estoy rogando y yo nunca ruego –

.

.

-está bien Sakura-chan, lo haré –

-gracias Naruto, eres el mejor… y ni una palabra de esto a Hinata, ¡por favor! –

-pero yo no le escondo nada a mi novia –

-no se lo vas a esconder, solo no le comentaras que necesito casa –

.

.

-que Naruto no se entere –

-es que no tenemos secretos –

-no es un secreto… es solo algo sin importancia –

.

".."

.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

.

".."

.

.

-Sakura-chan, he visto 10 casas, y ninguna es como la que quieres –

-_Naruto, solo te pido que tenga una cocina amplia, es todo, lo demás no me importa –_

-ese es el problema, todas las que tienen cocina amplia son enormes –

-_se que puedes encontrar una, siempre puedes – _

-pff… seguiré buscando – colgó – es más complicado de lo que pensé – después de la escuela Naruto se lanzo a buscar la casa perfecta para su amiga, conocía muy bien lo que una casa debía tener para considerarse un hogar, Hinata se lo había explicado muchas veces, ella era agente de bienes raíces y estaba estudiando diseño interior. Era genial.

Su búsqueda lo llevo a las orillas de la ciudad, a una zona tranquila, bastante acogedor. Era un fraccionamiento con pequeñas casitas particulares, el problema era que al parecer todas estaban ocupadas, aparco su auto bajo la sombra de un gran roble, se quito los lentes, la brisa removía sus rubios cabellos.

-es raro ver a muchachos como tú por estos lados – volteo, una viejita le estaba hablando – muy raro –

-buenas tardes – la saludo, tal vez podría saber algo sobre una casa en renta – verá, tengo una amiga que necesita una casa, ¿sabe si hay alguna por aquí? –

-una casa… si, si hay, yo tengo una, muy bonita por cierto, tiene un jardín grande, mis nietos juegan ahí –

-no… no me refería a eso, una casa en renta, ren-ta –

-oh, renta – dijo la anciana

-sí, renta, eso –

-también tengo una, ¿quiere verla? –

-sí, vamos la llevo –

-no, baja de ahí, vamos caminando – Naruto siguió a la señora por un camino empedrado, una pequeña vereda que desembocaba en un claro, había por lo menos unas veinte casas pequeñas alrededor de un pequeño lago – es muy bonito – el rubio estaba impresionado

-como es que… -

-cosas que nos regala la naturaleza – le dijo la anciana – todas a la orilla, hermoso realmente hermoso, claro que hay un camino para llegar aquí, por ahí esta – Naruto se sintió torpe, podía haber entrado con su auto – no se sienta mal, son pocos los que entran por donde deberían –

-ya veo – llegaron a una casa, dos pisos, tenía una arquitectura sencilla, tal como Sakura se lo había pedido, al interior Naruto noto que el recibidor era espacioso, tenía también un pequeño cuarto al frente, podría servir de oficina, lo que más le preocupaba era la cocina. Cuando la vio sintió que por fin su martirio había terminado, la cocina era perfecta, no era tan amplia como a la peli rosa le hubiera gustado pero era más grande que las otras que había visto, se alejo un poco para tomarle una foto, la envió a su amiga y a los pocos minutos recibió una orden de ella: Réntala.

Se sintió a gusto consigo mismo, decidió explorar la planta alta, había tres cuartos, una amplia terraza que daba de frente al lago, había una escalera que descendía hasta un pequeño jardín bardeado con una cerca de madera, había una puerta en medio de la cerca, la abrió y le condujo por un camino hacia el lago, simplemente era perfecta.

-¡la rento! – grito, la anciana apareció detrás de él

-vamos a ver el contrato querido niño – todo iba genial.

.

.

-un lugar tranquilo, lleno de paz… ¿es que no puede simplemente vivir en la ciudad? – Hinata, al igual que Naruto, después de la escuela se embarco en la búsqueda de la casa perfecta para el Uchiha, todas terminaban con lo mismo: No la quiero.

Ya había recorrido casi la ciudad entera y aun no tenía nada al gusto del gruñón, deseaba terminar rápido, llego a su trabajo, estaba muy cansada.

-Hyuuga – era su jefe – tengo algo como lo que me pediste, ven a ver – cansada como estaba se encamino a la oficina de su jefe, sobre su escritorio había un catalogo, una casa muy bonita de un color azul verde se veía al centro – está en un vecindario muy tranquilo, lejos de la molestia de la ciudad, tiene amplias habitaciones y es perfecta para dos personas –

-solo es una –

-bueno, uno nunca sabe – tomo fotografías del catalogo y las envió al gruñón, luego recibió su aprobación, suspiro

-la quiere –

-bien, llamare al dueño y luego te entrevistas con él – por fin su suplicio había llegado a su fin.

.

".."

.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

.

".."

.

-grandioso, estacionamiento general – los autos no se permitían en la calle del fraccionamiento, debían ser dejados en un pequeño estacionamiento privado donde todos los inquilinos dejaban sus autos, Sakura estaba extasiada – esto solo lo ves en las películas – bajo de su pequeño auto blanco y abrió la cajuela, tenía algunas maletas que bajar, a un lado de ella aparco un auto negro muy lujoso, no le tomo importancia y siguió con sus cosas.

.

.

-supongo que esto es lo único malo, tener que caminar hasta la casa – se estaciono junto a un carro blanco, había una chica hundida casi medio cuerpo dentro de la cajuela, tenía un buen trasero, luego se ocuparía de eso. Bajo y se dispuso a caminar hasta la casa, la chica lo alcanzo.

-¿Uchiha? – esa era…

-¿Haruno? – dio la vuelta para toparse con la cabellera rosa tan característica de ella, traía una maleta y una caja de cartón, se estaba mudando.

.

.

".."

.

[_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]

.

".."

.

**.**

**Lamento publicar hasta ahora, no había tenido tiempo de entrar al internet.**

**Pero bueno, volví con el cuarto capítulo así que espero que les guste. **

**Nos leemos después, cuídense y coman verduras. **


	5. Casa para dos

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**Aclaración: Naruto y sus personajes NO me pertenecen, ambos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los utilizo para crear mis fantasías.**

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

_**Capitulo terminado Jueves 26 de abril del 2012 a las 11:29 P.M.**_

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**. Casa para dos: Egocéntrico y Molestia, juntos .**

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

-pensé que te estabas quedando con Naruto –

-obviamente no voy a vivir toda la vida con él – bufo, esa mujer lo exasperaba

-bien… tienes razón… este… nos vemos – adelanto al pelinegro

-espera – se paró en seco – yo… no tenias porque haberme salvado –

-¿disculpa? –

-no te pedí ayuda – su intento de agradecimiento había fracasado

-no es como que te este pidiendo que me des las gracias – le contesto molesta – es tu culpa ser ignorante e ir ebrio por las calles – reanudo su camino

-no eh terminado – le dio alcance a la chica y la tomo por el brazo, la fuerza que uso fue suficiente para hacerla tirar su caja y estamparse en el pecho del chico quedando sus rostros muy cerca uno del otro, desde esa perspectiva era fácil observar el brillo de los ojos jade de la chica, su piel notoriamente cuidada y el olor que a su cabello se le escapaba; por su parte Sakura estaba igual que él, no podía despegar su vista de esos ojos negros tan profundos, sus manos estaban sobre el pecho del chico, se sentía tan bien trabajado y su olor, era un perfume tan adictivo que apunto estuvo de comérselo… un momento, tenia novio, ella, Sakura Haruno tenía novio y estaba dando estas escenitas con el orangután de quinta. En cuanto recobro sus sentidos empujo al Uchiha y le dio una bofetada.

-pues yo ya termine contigo – levanto su caja y se apresuro a su nueva casa.

Sasuke, aturdido por el golpe, se tardo en seguirla, en su rostro tenia pintada una sonrisa arrogante pero también estaba molesto. Iba a penas detrás de la chica cuando ambos se detuvieron frente a una casa de dos pisos, su color era azul casi verde, tenia flores afuera. Los dos al mismo tiempo se encaminaron a la puerta con llave en mano.

-disculpa, molesta, pero esta es mi casa –

-bueno, te equivocas gruñón, esta casa es mía –

-firme un contrato, dice número 84, da la casualidad que es el mismo de esta casa –

-lamento sacarte de tu burbuja, pero pague un año de renta y estoy segura que es esta –

-también pague un año, ahora mismo te demostraré que es mía – saco su celular para llamar a Hinata

-bien, verás que esta es mía – marco a Naruto, este debía ser un error. Sasuke aprovecho su distracción para meter la llave en la cerradura, sin soltar su celular se metió dentro, Sakura de inmediato jalo su maleta al interior junto con su caja, los dos echaban chispas.

.

".."

.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

.

".."

.

-también lo lamento Hina-chan, Sakura-chan me pidió que no dijera nada, me estaba muriendo por ocultarte eso –

-está bien Naruto-kun, yo también te escondí lo de la casa de Sasuke –

-estamos a mano – sonrió y abrazo a su novia – la casa que le conseguí está muy bonita, me gustaría que algún día encontráramos una así cuando nos casemos –

-¿De verdad? ¿Cómo es? –

-pues verás, es pequeña, de dos pisos pero por dentro es bastante amplia; la vista es hermosa, hay un lago detrás y una puerta en el jardín te lleva directo, es refrescante – Hinata estaba asombrada, Naruto estaba describiendo a la perfección la casa que Sasuke rento… no, no podía ser – tiene una cocina amplia, y tenia flores amarillas en la entrada - ¿o sí podía ser? – aah, y era la única casa de diferente color, la mayoría eran rojas, blancas y colores asi –

-¿Qué color era? –

-azul verde, a decir verdad era un color casi como el de los ojos de Sakura-chan – tenía que ser una broma, era exactamente igual a la de Sasuke, su teléfono sonó, lo saco de la bolsa y cuanto vio quien le marcaba palideció

-¿eh? ¿Sakura-chan? – Naruto también recibió llamada, era demasiada coincidencia

.

".."

.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

.

".."

.

-¿Cómo pudo pasar esto? – Se cuestionaba el rubio – deben tener mala suerte –

-esto es su culpa, como íbamos a saber que les rentamos la misma casa – les dijo la novia del rubio

-Hinata, busca al dueño, esto se tiene que arreglar –

-el arrogante tiene razón, Naruto trae al dueño – los novios salieron de la casa frustrados, los dos juntos, el Uchiha y la Haruno, eran insufribles.

-en todo caso te puedes ir con tu tío, hay bastantes habitaciones ahí –

-ese es mi problema Uchiha, tú también tienes una casa grande –

-no voy a discutir contigo – Sasuke se puso de pie y camino a la cocina, Sakura se quedo sentada sobre su maleta, definitivamente tenía que quedarse con esa casa, era simplemente perfecta.

.

.

-¿Cómo que no se puede? – Sasuke estaba iracundo, la vieja dueña de la casa le decía que no podía hacer nada – esto es anti constitucional, no puede rentarle a dos personas una misma casa –

-si puedo niño – le dijo la anciana – ustedes no pagaron un año de renta sino seis meses cada uno –

-perfecto, que él se vaya, yo me quedo los primeros seis meses – dijo Sakura

-de ninguna manera – replico el Uchiha – le pago el año completo, mas si es necesario, pero esta casa tiene que ser mía –

-entonces regréseme lo que le di – dijo Sakura

-ya lo gaste – la señora sonrió – ambos firmaron un contrato niños, no es mi culpa que no lean lo que firman – les enseño el papel – aquí dice que están de acuerdo en compartir el inmueble con otra persona con tal de pagar la mitad de la renta de un año y aquí están sus firmas – Hinata y Naruto sintieron fría la nuca al ser fulminados por unos ojos negros y unos jade – esta muy claro –

-bien… me quedare aquí – dijo Haruno – compartiré la casa –

-¿Qué? ¡De ninguna manera!, me niego a compartir techo con esta loca –

-puedes hacerlo o irte al demonio sin tu dinero – la chica sonrió – tú eliges –

-hmp… traeré mis cosas –

.

".."

.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

.

".."

.

-de verdad lo siento Sakura-chan –

-ya no tiene caso – ambos iban a bordo de un auto amarillo, Naruto iba conduciendo, traían lo último de las pertenencias de su amiga y a Orión con ellos

-no lo digo por la casa… Sasuke, se que soy su amigo pero es que últimamente ha estado insoportable –

-estaría igual en su lugar – observo la peli rosa – solo es cuestión de tiempo, estará bien –

-¿tú estarás bien? –

-supongo que si –

-pero tus medicinas, ¿Quién verá por que las tomes? –

-Naruto, ya estoy grande, se cuidarme sola, voy a estar bien –

-dile al teme que te ayude, es muy bueno para esas cosas de horarios –

-no, no le pediré ayuda al egocéntrico de tu amigo, además no quiero fastidiarlo con mi enfermedad –

-pero debe saberlo, van a vivir juntos –

-Uzumaki Naruto – él supo que hablaba enserio – no tengo intención de fastidiar a más gente con mi malestar, no quiero formar un vinculo con tu amigo, ¿entendido? –

-si, Sakura-chan – llegaron al estacionamiento, el rubio le ayudo con sus cosas y ella bajo otras dos maletas, Orión la seguía con ese andar fachoso característico de los perros. Llegaron a la entrada de la casa, Sasuke estaba adentro, en el segundo piso. Dejaron las cosas en el suelo y Sakura se fue a la cocina

-¿tienes hambre? Compre ramen instantáneo – le dijo

-¿ramen? ¡Genial! Pero comeré rápido, debo ir con Hina-chan –

-ya veo – dejo agua en la estufa - ¿Cómo van con los preparativos? –

-todo va muy bien, estamos ansiosos con la boda, aun no puedo creer que esto vaya a pasar –

-pues créelo – ambos rieron - ¿Dónde está Orión? –

-¡¿Qué demonios…?! – Escucharon a Sasuke gritar - ¿Qué es esto? –

-olvide decirte una cosa… - murmuro Naruto

-¡Mierda! – escucharon pequeñas pisadas, como uñas golpeando el piso, pero muy rápido, seguidas de otras más grandes y muy fuertes

-Sasuke odia a los animales… - Orión bajo corriendo las escaleras, atravesó a toda velocidad la sala sin muebles donde estaban los dos amigos y de un gran salto logro llegar a los brazos de su dueña, detrás venia el moreno, estaba cabreado, echaba chispas y mantenía en alto uno de sus zapatos.

-¿Qué te pasa? –

-¿Qué me pasa? – Su tono era ironía pura – pasa que ese pequeño demonio hizo sus gracias haya arriba… en la que va a ser mi habitación… y por obra del destino la pise… ¡Pise mierda de perro! –

-podrías ser un poco menos grosero, llamarla popo o eses, sería más civilizado –

-¿civilizado?... ¡civilizado dices!... te mostrare lo que es ser civilizado – tomo al animal, recorrió con el perro el camino hacia el jardín, abrió la puerta y lo arrojo afuera – eso es ser civilizado, vivir sin animales en la casa – el rostro de Sakura era un poema, su color paso del blanco, al rojo de ira.

_ ¿¡Qué demonios crees que haces!? – le grito – Orion no va a vivir afuera –

_Ahí es donde debe estar un animal, no se permiten animales aquí –

_aaaah, estas mal… el contrato no dice nada…

_Me vale un pepino el contrato… no quiero a esa bestia peluda aquí –

_Pues tendrás que soportarlo porque no lo dejare ahí – camino con paso firme hasta la puerta, Sasuke aprisiono su muñeca, ella se tenso y una creciente furia la iba inundando por dentro.

_eh dicho no –

_en ningún momento dije que te haría caso – se libro de su agarre e ignorandolo olímpicamente abrió la puerta y llamo a su perro, Orión llego corriendo pidiendo a Sasuke que lo cargara - ¿estás loco? Fue este inadaptado social que te echo fuera de la casa.

_Hmp… creo que ni él te soporta –

_ ¡vuelve a decir eso y te reviento la cara Uchiha!

Naruto se persigno, los dos seguían peleando y él era ignorado, el agua en la estufa hervía a mas no poder, se lamentaba no poder comer su ramen ni llegar a tiempo con Hinata, pero es que si los dejaba solos sin llegar a ningún arreglo, los dos juntos seguramente desatarían la tercera guerra mundial.

.

.

".."

.

[_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]

.

".."

.

**.**

**¡Hola, hola! Gente bonita!, ¿Cómo están? **

**Bueno, a lo que voy, Sasuke y Sakura han llegado a vivir juntos, y algunas de las acciones se acoplan a la perfección con el video **_**As a Man **_**que ya mencione anteriormente, habrá algunas otra cosas que sacare del video. Bueno, estamos consientes que la convivencia entre estos dos va a ser de muerte los primeros días, a decir verdad me gustaría alargarla pero eso solo alagaría el fic y la realidad es que no quiero hacerlo tan largo.**

**Han subido los followers! Y eso me pone contenta (: aun sigo pepenando reviews pero me alegra que haya personas que se toman el tiempo de darse una vuelta por acá y seguirme, de verdad lo aprecio mucho. **

**El lunes entro a la escuela… tendré una vida de universitaria con todo lo que eso conlleva… trabajo, escuela, tareas, desvelos… pero espero encontrar tiempo para actualizar, porque no pienso perderme tanto ahora que me he puesto al corriente. El problema no radica en el hecho que estaré todo el día en la escuela (de 2pm a 10pm) sino que mi laptop no tiene pila y por lo tanto es imposible usarla en la escuela… sin contar la flojera que me da cargarla xD. Así que seguiré como había planeado, actualizar cada dos semanas así me da tiempo para seguir escribiendo capítulos para este fic y para **_**¿Alguna vez te has sentido invisible?**_**, los invito a pasar por ese también (publicidad… ¿Dónde?) **

**Ahora que ya les conté mi penas, los dejo. **

**Que tengan un excelente fin de semana y una semana divertida, alegre y sobre todo exitosa. **

**Nos leemos después. **


End file.
